1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras and other imaging devices that include built-in flash lighting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, flash devices which emit light during photographic and other imaging operations often are equipped with a light emitting unit which projects light toward a subject, a capacitor which supplies electric current to the light emitting unit, and a step-up circuit which increases a power-source voltage to charge the capacitor. Often, such cameras are equipped with a body that includes a slide-type lens cover unit. Such slide-type covers are used to cover lenses and the like when not used to take images or photographs. On the other hand, such slide-type covers are slideable relative to the rest of a camera body to cause lenses to be exposed for photographic operations.
Often, cameras incorporating slide-type bodies also include flash devices that are mounted in cover units as described above. Unfortunately, only the light emitting units (e.g., flash tubes) of such flash devices are mounted in the cover. The capacitor and the step-up circuit typically are housed in the camera body and are arranged so that they are connected to each other by lead wires and the like. During photography, electric current is supplied to the light emitting unit from the capacitor via the lead wires.
Although quite popular, such camera and flash device construction has led to serious problems. For example, destructive stresses often are applied to lead wires and the like during times of movement of a slideable cover unit. Moreover, because lead wires and the like are interposed between the slideable cover and the rest of a camera body, there is a possibility that such connecting members break or otherwise become damaged (e.g., partially damaged as a result of frayed wires, etc.) resulting in poor/faulty electrical and data connections. Furthermore, because lead wires often are subjected to high voltage, there is a risk of accidental electric shock to camera operators.
Moreover, because it has been difficult to manufacture a single package to contain the step-up unit and capacitor, lead wires and the like often are placed outside of the slideable cover and are thereby exposed to the elements such as water which may come into contact with a camera, etc. Water penetration and contact with the high voltage devices of the typical flash unit pose a serious risk of accidental electric shock.
Thus, there exists a need to solve the aforementioned problems.
The present invention has as its principal object to solve the aforementioned problems associated with prior cameras and imaging devices that include built-in flash lighting devices. The present invention solves such problems by providing a camera having a built-in and self-contained flash lighting sub-assembly. The camera includes a body having a movable cover member, and a flash device for illuminating a subject to be imaged. The flash device includes a light emitting unit, a capacitor for supplying electric current to the light emitting unit to emit a flash of light, and a step-up circuit which, in accordance with a power source such as a battery, etc., charges the capacitor. The light emitting unit, the capacitor, and the step-up circuit are disposed in the moveable cover member of the body. The flash sub-assembly also may be disposed within a pop-up/out flash type unit supported by a camera body.